The Flames
by Maeronthegreat
Summary: Intel on a new fallen house has emerged, which leads a hunter to obtain the answers for himself, but he finds more than he originally thought.
1. Chapter 1: The Flames

**I admit this is my first attempt at fanfic. I do play destiny regularly, and write regularly as well. I hope everyone enjoy it! This was a initially supposed to be just short story I wrote, but I may add to it.**

* * *

 **Ghost Fragment 1**

 _"A devouring inferno of rage has emerged, and with it a sea of flames"_

The Fallen have been our enemy for a very long time. So far we have managed to maintain a close watch on their activities, and goals. In many cases we have been instrumental in their setbacks, but we have also seen our fair share of losses. We assumed that we knew of all the existing houses of fallen, but with recent intel we have been sadly mistaken. What we have recently learned is that another fallen house has emerged reborn by the fires of darkness, larger and believed to be even more dominant. The House of Flames.

They have risen from the ashes burning with rage to blaze a destructive path throughout earth. We know very little about the House of Flames, only that they were part of twilight gap, but were believed to have been nearly wiped out by the house of winter, and exile. Rumors suggest that the House of Flames is led by **Skaldek, the Devourer**. Commander Zavala has recently issued missions for guardians to obtain Intel regarding the location of the House of Flames. Early Intel suggests that the Flames are located south of The Mothyards of Old Russia somewhere in region called Wildreach.


	2. Chapter 2: The Intel

**Ghost Fragment 2**

Conversation between an **Awoken Titan: Carden** and **Human Hunter: Orindus Vey**

 **Carden:** So have you heard the news?

 **Orin:** No, I just got back from Venus yesterday

 **Carden:** Cayde just got intel on a new Fallen House

 **Orin:** No way you serious?

 **Carden:** No joke, cayde and zavala are already issuing orders for scout missions.

 **Orin:** Damn, as if the devils, wolves and hive were not enough. How much do we know?

 **Carden:** Very little, only that their supposed kell is a pretty big deal among the other fallen houses. A Fallen named Skaldek, but none of it has been confirmed yet.

 **Orin:** Skaldek?, you sure that's what you heard?

 **Carden:** Positive why?, Hey you ok?.

 **Orin:** I am fine; we better pray Skaldek is not here on earth.

 **Carden:** Why?, you know something about this kell, speak hunter.

 **Orin:** Yea, well sort of. It's an old tale we hunters use to hear about from the Battle of Twilight Gap. You ever heard the one about a fallen Baron that took down an entire squad of guardians?

 **Carden:** Yea I heard that one. Was it a true story?.

 **Orin:** It is very true, and that fallen was Skaldek.

Orin turns and walks off heading towards the ship bays.

 **Carden:** Hey where are you going?

 **Orin:** There is something I need to do, and I need some answers.

 **Carden:** Hey! I heard some treasure was seen south of the mothyards. Something about golden age tech.

 **Orin:** Thanks maybe ill check it out.


	3. Chapter 3: At The Edge

**Ghost Fragment 3**

I was at the edge of the Mothyards trying to make my way north after chasing a dead end; I'd better not catch carden around, I never trusted him anyway. I entered a long abandoned city, old, rusted buildings crumbling and falling in on themselves. I entered a long pathway that twisted and turned over cracked earth, hills, and the former resting place of water which it abandoned it a long time ago. As I fired along on my sparrow I always wondered what these golden age cities must have looked like. Suddenly flying though the air tumbling like a strange bird was a shock grenade. Before I knew it I was surrounded by dregs and vandals wearing orange. They smothered me I managed to pull off a few shots before being struck by what felt like a blade burning with fire. I smelled my own flesh before collapsing. I floated in and out of consciousness while they dragged me somewhere through strange metallic halls painted with orange signs and blurred fallen words. When I woke up I was in what looked like a hole. The mildewed smoky smell made my nose twinge, but it was a familiar smell. I sat up and looked around glancing my eyes and the grey stone like walls and large half circular doors. I was on a Fallen Ketch, probably in one of there prison cells. Strange I still have my ghost. I quickly call my ghost and he pops up.

 **Orin:** Hey ghost you there," I whispered.

 **Ghost:** Krrrhk Yes, we seem to be in a little predicament

 **Orin:** Little huh, that's an understatement. Do you know where exactly we are?"

 **Ghost:** Let me check.

I watch my ghost float off swimming through the air as if he was a fish. He expands his shell opening the bubble to scan the area.

 **Ghost:** "Interesting, ummmm"

 **Orin:** "Well what is it?"

 **Ghost:** "If what i am seeing is correct we are in a fallen ketch 10 miles south of the mothyards?, what fallen are living this far south?

 **Orin:** "Hmmm whatever the case we need a way out. I don't want to stick around for the welcoming party."

In order for me to get free from where I was being held I would have to wait, and I wait I did for hours. Vandals wearing orange painted capes and dregs with orange colored hair roamed nearby halls while faint guttural shouts from captains echoed the walls. I waited and listened to shrieks and beeps from machines. Occasionally I would hear the cry of a dreg it was entertaining for a while, it began to feel like I understood there grunts and yelps as even each sound took on an emotion of its own. A dreg soon approached my cell he stood hunched over holding his sizzling shockblade which sparked, and snapped its sharp lightning like talons in the air like a raving beast. He started to turn away when i faked a collapse, and out popped my ghost. The dreg turned back around and glazed at me with his gleaming beady eyes then looked at my ghost. He quickly walked forward trying to grab it with his other free hand. He stopped then opened the cell to examine me, kill me and then steal my ghost. I wasn't sure which one he would do and was prepared to accept the consequences of him choosing to fill me with arc burn holes. As he approached the smell of blood and smoke emanated off his frame. His shockblade approached my arm and stung me slightly. In the blink of an eye my ghost vanished, and then I blinked; he jumped back and began to scream when I grabbed his blade and used it on him quenching any chance of him startling a captain or vandal with those damn wire rifles. I carefully crept forward with shockblade in hand looking for a way out.

 **Orin:** Hey ghost, I need a way out.

 **Ghost:** krrrchk i'll see what I can do, krrrrchk.

My ghost once again floats off I watch as his frame dance in the sky. I briefly reminisced about the birds I use to see in the sky. Carefree, uninhibited, only worrying about simple things like their next meal. Living to feed those you love and not having to look over your shoulder or be called into a fight. I stood there shock blade in hand in the middle of an unknown fallen ketch on the edge of depression thinking to myself what was the point of even continuing I will probably not make it out of here anyway. I was startled back to reality when my ghost returned, but the sadness persisted like an approaching fire.

 **Ghost:** krrrrchk there is a shaft over here that may lead us out of the ship.

 **Orin:** Ok it's never that simple what's the catch?

 **Ghost:** ummm it goes right though the main bridge of this ketch

 **Orin:** I knew it

 **Ghost:** Krrrcck, sooo what's are next move

In that instant odd as it was i remembered a laugh with Ara a warlock awoken I have grown quite fond of. How would she react in a situation like this, more importantly how would she react if I didn't make it back? We are supposed to sit on towers edge overlooking the city tonight something we guardians rarely get to do. I smiled on the inside, my brief moment of sadness faded away to a weird fluttery feeling you get when standing next to someone you have feelings for. It's in those brief encounters or events that ignite fiery embers of fluttery delight inside you. It reminds you that you're not all depressed, barren or vengeful. I am not sure if this is the traveler or my thoughts about Ara, but I am led to believe it's the latter. She is something though as fierce as she is beautiful. Those orange eyes like mini solar flares burning into my heart. What would she say in a time like this?

 _"Well what are we waiting for hunter lets go!"_ is what she would say. Truthfully I would do anything to to see those eyes again.

 **Orin:** Lets go, we're getting off this ketch.

 **Ghost:** krrchk ok! Krrck.

I make my way to the right down a narrowed hall with glowing batteries and half circular doors. To the left a wall was a shaft covered with a grate. I quickly pry it open carefully, and crawl in. The air was dense with a mildewed smoke like something old was burned there a thousand times over. I crawl for a few minutes, straight then i took a right then straight again. A grate appeared a few feet up the light pierced the holes like bullets through windows. As I crawled closer I hear footsteps of vandals and dregs scurrying about while captains screamed and shouted. It's safe to say they know i am not in my cell anymore, and it had only been about 10 minutes since I left the cell. I reduced my crawl, and gradually moved my arm down to turn on my translator; a gift Ara gave to me a few years ago. _"Use this hunter what you hear may safe your life someday",_ she said to me. That was the first time I met her and ever since that day she has become a permanent part of my subconscious, dreams and thoughts. The light on the little boxed shaped translator went green. It was hooked into my helmet automatically, but it still took a few seconds to register. Once that was done I began to hear fallen speak as if they knew English. A Captain towered with its four appendages and shrapnel launcher pointed directly at the fallen dregs and vandals.

 **Fallen Captain:** Find the guardian, or your bodies will way where they now stand!..raaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4: Startling Discoveries

**Ghost Fragment 4**

It was at that point I started to move further, when I spotted it out of the corner of my eye. There hovering and moving slowly like some sort of god, an Ultra High Servitor, and not just one but two. Prime Servitors some use to refer to as: **The Twins or The Burning Pillars: Pariks-11 , and Feriks-12** . I have only heard stories about the twins, but I never believed them until now. They are a force of power many thought died out long ago. I remember some of the stories cayde and zavala shared about twilight gap. Seeing two Ultra High servitors take out battle-tanks with one blast. If the twins are here then something far worse is headed to Old Russia and possibly the tower. As I watched the servitors slowly creep through the main bridge pillars and spires of void pulsed off there round and circular bodies. Some of them touched the ground and for a split second it looked as if the servitors walked with two legs. I was awestruck as I lay in that vent shaft peering through the holes in the grate cover like some young human who had just seen something amazing. It was in actuality a dreadful beauty; something you know is evil, but at the same time have a respect this type of power. I quickly gathered myself and finally decided it was time for me to vacate this place.

I began to crawl and heard a loud grumble which echoed the halls and shafts. It wasn't loud or earsplitting, but it hovered just above it being loud enough so that some heard it and others didn't. I turned my head and saw 4 orange eyes staring, maybe at me, maybe just staring at nothing. But they were unmistakable like fine needles of solar energy piercing my own very eyes. Could it have been Skladek, I'm not sure, or maybe I did know and chose not to believe it. In either case I didn't stick around too much longer. As I crawled further I smelled pockets of fresh air in between smoke and fallen stench. I came to another grate that probably expelled some sort of emission from the ketch itself. I punched the grate a few times and it broke falling to the ground. I pushed my way out falling to the ground face first with a thump. I get to my feet, and look around to gain my bearings. Immediately my hunter instincts kicked in. I gage the surrounding hills rocks, and rusted cars looking for vandals and dregs on guard duty. 90% of the time there is someone lurking around outside the ketch. I quickly spot 3 vandals one on the ground about 15 feet away and one the rocks to the right of the ship about 50 feet away. Unfortunately where I needed to go was right between the two vandals, but where was the third vandal?

I crept forward and heard something behind following my steps. A stealth vandal. I heard his faint buzzing, and snapping sounds similar to what I heard before. I paused and held my crouched position, waiting for the buzzing sound to get louder. The cloaked vandal slowly crept up behind me, taking a different approach as compared to the others who blindly run at you with a fearless rage. I slowly balled by hand into a fist in a split second, and instantly I blinked. I emerged next to him and saw the stealth vandal snarling and growling at me. I caught his blade and spotted his gun, a shrapnel launcher on his second lower hand. I have seen these brutal beasts take out more guardians than I care to remember; I swayed a blast that nearly caught me in my lower left side. That was the first sound-off to the others. I had only a few seconds before the found me. I took his blade and struck him in the gut. He screamed and fell to the ground. That was the second, and now the call for more. I grabbed a shock grenade and went invisible again until they approached. When I saw the other vandal and dreg I moved right by them. As I stood there cloaked in the shadow of that orange painted ketch I recalled some good advice from Ara. It's funny how she incessantly pops into my head at the oddest times during those tense moments of waiting, as if she is a relief to whatever anxiety I may be feeling.

 _Flashback_

 _We were going to Venus to assist some guardians with the House of Wolves. She came up to me in her warlock garb she was captivating, I couldn't take my eyes off her, dark hair, light orange lips and those eyes, which sank deep into me like a sun bathed dagger to my heart warming me over causing a fluttery joyous tingle throughout my body. I never felt anything like that before._

 _Ara: "Hey hunter don't go trying to be a hero killing every fallen you see, they are clever always remember that, or you may get yourself pumped full of shrapnel. "_

I tossed the shock blade further away in the direction opposite where I was going. They each looked up and ran off grumbling, and snarling. I quickly called my sparrow and hopped on it as it swayed to the right grumbling a loud fiery annoyance. It was beautiful I thought I would never hear it again. I quickly took off heading back towards the Mothyards. I turned to see other vandals and dregs exit the ketch. I hear faint sounds of screaming from captains as I further extend my getaway. I have never been so excited to ride my sparrow and see the open barren lands. It was all relieving in some odd way. I mean I have seen the divide and the cosmodrome more times than I can remember, but now there was a strange beauty in it all. Perhaps because I had came way to close to death. Riding through the Mothyards I found my cloaked ship it never looked so beautiful. I hopped off and ran to my ship. Normally just hop in and bolt straight to the tower. In this case I paused, and grazed my hands across the hull, studying its dings, and dents. I took time to appreciate my ship, and the beauty of it something I had long forgotten to do. Those eyes, I see them again, I always see them, they are a permanent fixture among my thoughts. She was right, there is a simple beauty that still exists, we just have to open our eyes and see it.

 _Flashback_

 _Ara: Hey don't you ever stop the just take in the beauty that still exists?_

 _Orin: "No, I guess I haven't or maybe I'm just not used to doing it anymore"_

 _Ara: "Well, hunter now is your chance, Hey what's your name anyway?_

 _Orin: "Orindus Vey"_


	5. Chapter 5: Those Eyes at Towers Edge

**Ghost Fragment 5**

I hopped in my ship, and flew off back to the tower. It was awesome seeing the sky and air. I experienced a newfound allure about flying, more so than before. I reached the tower bay and landed my ship. Getting out in the tower felt good seeing the other guardians walking standing and talking. It all felt brand new, like I was experiencing this for the first time again. I even greeted a few guardians, something I hardly did anymore. I walked up toward the hall seeing the vendors and Lord Shaxx. He mentioned to me that my last crucible match was piss poor. Normally I would tell him some vulgar response, but in this case I didn't care and simply shrugged it off. In light of the big picture it didn't matter. Standing against the wall near the hall of the guardians was Shayna, another warlock from The Light of Suns.

 **Shayna:** Hey Orin, where have you been?

 **Orin:** Long Story shayna.

 **Shayna:** Ara was looking for you.

 **Orin:** Where is she I need to see her?

 **Shayna:** She is over there talking to Cayde, something about new Intel.

 **Orin:** Thanks Shayna, appreciate it.

 **Shayna:** Thanks shayna?, Appreciate it, what's up with you. You hardly ever said stuff like that before"

 **Orin:** Nothing, things are different now.

 **Shayna:** If you say so orin.

I walk over to cayde standing at the desk overlooking Intel, and there she is beautiful as ever, those same eyes i have been longing to see ever since i got stuck in that ketch. I missed those eyes; they are permanently burned into my soul. Cayde spoke to me, but I don't remember responding to him I felt as if I was in a daze caught up in a whirlwind of emotion.

 **Ara:** Orin!, where the hell have you been?

 **Orin:** On a fallen ketch, hey cayde

Cayde suddenly stands up and looks at me with his glowing white eyes.

 **Cayde:** Well out with it hunter what did you see?

 **Orin:** It was orange, south of the mothyard about 5 miles. I was held captive until I escaped. Not before seeing: Two Twin Prime Servitors.

Instantly Zavala and Ikora come over.

 **Zavala:** Two Prime Servitors? The Burning Pillars.

 **Ikora:** If the twins are on earth, then I fear Skaldek , as well as the House of Flames is here. This is indeed disturbing news.

Cayde congratulated me, and said I would receive something special from the gunsmith. I thanked him, but in truth I didn't care for any rewards. My reward was simply to see Ara again. He instructs me to give him a full report tomorrow. Ara suddenly grabs me and we walk off together out of the Hall passing shayna who said something, but it was all blurred muffled speech to me at that moment.

 **Orin:** I honestly thought i would not see you again Ara.

 **Ara:** Wow you must have nearly seen death hunter

 **Orin:** I nearly did twice, but now I see the beauty that exists right in front of my eyes, and some things are more important.

I've gazed at her eyes long enough to know how she feels before she even says anything. She does not deal with emotion that well and often hides it under her toughness, but I have learned to see through that. In that moment, however she smiled, something Ara does not do for everyone, and most that have seen it, including me, say it is a rare sight, or a thing of beauty. We found ourselves sitting on Towers Edge together. It was the best day I had in years, it felt like someone re-ignited certain aspects of my life that had gone out, and that someone was her.


End file.
